


Tails' Awkward Adventures in Dimension 63

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Deciding it's time to expand on his vehicular capabilities, and take advantage of his new driver's license, Tails works on building his very own motorcycle, complete with its own Chaos Emerald-powered engine.When he eagerly gives it its first test run, however, a malfunction reacts with the emerald and sends him on a trip he won't soon forget.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Tails. What'cha doing?" Big the Cat asked, watching his vulpine friend's tails poking out from under a tarp. The others were all off doing stuff that he wasn't built for, or just didn't get. Tails was probably working on something tech-y, so he'd come to the fox's workshop to see what was up.

Hitting a milestone, Big!" Came the reply from underneath, joined by the clicking sound of a socket wrench. "I finally got my driver's license!"

"Driver's...?" Big looked confused. "But, you drive a plane."

"Technically, it's 'flying' a plane. And I had to get a pilot's license for it." Tails stuck his hand out from the tarp, the aforementioned license held in his hand like a trophy or war. "This baby means I can operate land vehicles now. And not just any vehicle: it's a class-M!"

Big squinted as he peered at the small photo. "Is that good?"

"Not just good, I can ride motorcycles now!" A cackle ripped out from the fabric, followed by Tails climbing out, wearing a racing suit. "Suck it, Shadow, Mr,'My-bike-is-edgy- and-cool-and-edgy-and-I-won't-let-you-forget-it-and-did-I-mention-I'm-edgy'" He pulled the tarp away revealing...  

"Wow, that looks pretty." Big said, looking the bike over.

"Say hello to the Sidewinder!" Tails gave the handlebars a loving pat. "This baby'll break the sound barrier with its Emerald engine!"

Big tilted his head. "There's a Chaos Emerald in it?"

"Yep, closest reliable energy source to run the engine and Vulcan Cannon." He hit a switch on the right handlebar, and a four-barrel minigun emerged from between the front wheels. "Never know when you'll run into Robotnik's tin cans."

"Oh."

* * *

" _Ready, Big?"_ Tails' voice crackled over the headset the cat had on. He'd been asked to monitor things during the test to warn Tails if something looked like it was about to go wrong. 

"Ready." He gave a thumbs up.

" _Remember, if something starts happening, just hit the emergency cutoff and I'll coast to a stop. But keep clear of the turbo; that's still in the experimental stage._ "

"Right." He watched as Tails hopped onto the bike and revved it up. The engine started up with a humming whine, and the bike took off across the field, leaving a small gouge i the ground where it started. Big turned his attention to the screen, where all the indicators seemed to show everything was fine. The speedometer showed he was already at a hundred and fifty miles an hour. "Everything looks good, Tails." He said, before something hit him. "Wait...if something goes wrong, then can't you just fly off?"

" _Yeah, but I had to install a set of capacitors to collect the excess energy from the emerald. If they blow, they'll take out anything within three hundred meters._ "

"Oh. Nevermind, then."

" _Roger that. I'm gonna open her up some._ " The hum increased over the headset. " _Oh yeah.._."

It was then that a red light went off, something about the computer that handled the acceleration having a malfunction. "Uh-oh." Big blinked. "Tails, it says the accal..the exccel...the part that makes it go faster broke!"

" _Oh shit...quick, hit the cutoff!"_

"R-right!" Big looked back at the controls and saw a large red button...and another on the other side. "W-which one is it??" He yelped.

" _It's the big red one!_ "

"But...but they're BOTH red!" He whimpered, trying to remember which was which, seeing the bike's speed climbing fast. Finally, he closed his eyes, screamed, and pushed one. "Did it work??"

All he heard was Tails yell 'SHIIIII-' before he was drowned out by the thunderous crackle of a Chaos Emerald letting loose with its power, then silence. "Tails?" He tapped the headset. "Tails...y-you ok?" 

Nothing.

Big gulped. "Uh-oh..." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"--IIIIIIT!" Tails yelled when the flash of light engulfed him. By the time it faded, and he was blinking away the spots, he noticed a few things.

One: after the flash, the Sidewinder was riding normally again. "Huh, maybe It was pulling too much power from the emerald and overloaded itself somehow." He thought, slowing to a stop.

Two: he wasn't in the field anymore. Instead it was middle of the road. "The hell!?" He looked around; sure enough, it was the highway that went right through town. The bridge just outside it, to be exact. "What? But this place is over fifty miles from where I was! That flash...was that Chaos Control?"

Three: it was now nighttime. Upon discovering that, Tails become very unnerved. "No...this doesn't make  _any_ sense! It was the middle of the afternoon when I started the test run!" He quickly got off the bike and looked around. The city skyline didn't look any different, and he could see the Emerald Coast resort easily. He quickly switched on the comelink in his helmet. "Big, you there? I think the power draw caused the emerald to initiate a Chaos Control."

No answer.

'Big, are you there? Come in." He got nothing but silence. "Must've fried the radio." Sighing, he went back to his bike. "Maybe I can find the others and figure out just what the hell happened." He was just about to get on it when he heard a familiar sound heading his way.

The sound of a certain individual coming in a high speed. By the time Tails managed to pull his helmet off in time for Sonic to come to a halt right in front of him. "Hey, Sonic." Getting a look at the blue speeder, he couldn't help noting the pale blue vest he had on, something he'd never seen him wear before. That or the fact his chest fur was...fluffier than normal, making it stick out considerably. Probably lost a bet or something with Knuckles, he figured.

"Tails! I haven't seen you all day!" The hedgehog spoke up, moving in for one of their old 'brohugs'. "Where you been?"

 _'Sonic sounds a little odd today.'_ Tails noted, hearing the somewhat higher-pitched tone in his friend's voice, but putting it off for now. "Hey, Sonic, can I ask-" He froze when he realized something. As they made contact with the hug, he felt something press against his chest under Sonic's fur.

TWO somethings, actually. Both were firm, but with just a bit of soft give..and two small points that poked him.

Sonic must've noticed something was off, too, because when they jumped back, he was just as shocked.

Tails' eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the 'something's bounce slightly under Sonic's chest fur. "Sonic! When the hell did you get boobs!?"

"Me!? What the hell happened to YOUR boobs!?"

"What are you talking about?? I've never had...!" In his minor freak-out, Tails finally got a better look at Sonic. And boy, did he get a good look. Instead of the old slender, but still obviously male, frame of his friend, Tails now saw a voluptuous figure with large breasts, soft curves, wide hips and long supple legs.

With that, Tails could only make two guesses about what'd happened. Either Sonic had gotten the fastest full-body sex-change operation in history, or this wasn't the Sonic he knew and had grown up with. And since that first option was about as likely as Eggman donating all his robots to charity, that left only one.

That and one minor epiphany.  _'A girl squished her boobies against me...'_  

"Tails...?' Sonic asked as the fox slowly toppled backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

_"When the heck were you...?"_

_'Oh man...my head...'_ Tails winced as he saw the unpleasantly bright light through his eyelids. As his senses rebooted, he managed to pick up that he was in a cot. Where that cot was, however...

_"Telling you...he's not...!"_

_"Then where the hell...!?"_

Groaning slightly, he forced an eye open. The bright light didn't help matters; at best all he could see was a mishmash of blurry colors and shapes.

"So what to we do now?" He heard a familiar voice; sounded like Amy. Then, as things came into focus a bit more, he spied the old blue quills.

"Sonic?" He spoke up, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. "Oh man...you wouldn't believe the weird-ass dream I had." He chuckled a little as all all the shapes looked his way. "I ran into you on the bridge, and you had boobs for some reason. Seriously, looked like you had a rack as big as Rouge's." he halfway expected his old friend to protest a little, or Knuckles to start laughing.

"Really? Rouge, c'mere."

"Hm...almost. Mine are still bouncier, though."

What he didn't expect was to hear that. "Wha??" He tried to sit up fully...only to have the face of another fox inches from his. "GAH! The frak are you!?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" If anything the voice told him it was definitely a she. "Also, why do all my friends seem convinced you're my twin brother?"

"'Brother'?" He pushed himself up, giving the girl fox a better look. For some reason she looked familiar.  _Really_ familiar; as in 'looking a fun house mirror' familiar. "Um, question; how many tails do you have? Just out of curiosity."

"Two, why?" She turned a little and waved them to show him.

"Aw crap..." He looked around, seeing that both Sonic and Knuckles had feminine builds. "I'm in another reality, aren't I?" He buried his face in his hands. "Son of a..." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. realized it was incomplete

"All right...the carburetor's fine, that's good...All three capacitors are ok, don't see any cracks, and the insulation caps are still sealed." He picked up the bright yellow gem that was resting beside him. "What the hell possessed you to do this, huh?" He knew it was dumb to ask, but it still made the dimensionally-misplaced fox feel a little better. Especially since he had no clue how long he'd be in this alternate reality.

Admittedly, some things in this world were the same as back home. The Sonic here was still a cocky speedster; Knuckles got annoyed at Sonic's jokes; Shadow was still Mr. - er, Miss Edgy. Though he couldn't help but wonder why, even though they were female in this reality, Cream, Amy, and Rouge were still girls here. After trying to think about it gave him a headache, he shrugged it off as just something about this dimension.

Just as there were a few similarities, though, the differences were there as well. He'd only been there a couple of days, most of which was spent trying to figure out what happened, but he'd seen enough to notice things. Like how  this Sonic was apparently on better terms with Amy. Probably because she wasn't chasing her like she did back home. He also heard them talking about going to spend 'girl time' together, as well as with the others. 

He also saw that this world's Knuckles and Rouge got along better as well. While most of his focus was on working on his bike, he did pick up snippets of them all talking about a lack of love life, dating, and similar things. And the two of them sounded more than a tad frustrated at guys seeing them as being willing to hook up with anyone. Something about the 'jungle girl' and 'sexy spy' images they seemed to have. And oddly enough, while they weren't exactly 'buddy-buddy', Sonic and Shadow seemed to be less antagonistic towards each other.

And then there was Cream. When she first saw him, she quickly hid behind Sonic. That alone confused him until they explained she'd never really been around guy much, the majority of her friends having been girls. So she was a little shy around boys. 

Needless to say, depending on how long he'd be there, this was going to take getting used to.

"Miles!" Another voice called out, followed by a certain vixen hurrying into view, wearing a small t-shirt and overall shorts. "Can I barrow a few hairs? Preferably with the follicles attached?"

"Um, why exactly?" Tails fought the urge to sigh mentally. Like Sonic and Knuckles, his counterpart was female as well. However, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She liked to tinker as much as he did, and in all respects she was pretty damn cute, but she seemed to be interested in something other than that as well. On the downside, she went by 'Tails' as well, leading them to have to figure out the best way to keep them from both answering.

A method that ended up being a two-outta-three game of 'rock, paper, scissors'....which he lost. Now, he had to settle for his birth name; 'Miles'. Thankfully none of them decided it was funny. 

"I just wanna check on something. Please?" The puppydog eyes...just, why...

"Fine...grk..!" He winced when she plucked several from his forearm, neck, and one of his tails, storing them all in a petri dish.

"Thanks! Trust me, you won't regret it!"

"Yeah." Miles grunted in frustration when he got to the pistons. "Need a socket wrench." Thankfully, like him, Tails labeled her tool drawers.

"Wait! That's not quite..!" She started, but he'd already opened the labeled drawer.

"Um..." He stared at the contents; he saw he was after, but the drawers other contents gave him pause. Wrenches normally didn't come in blue, pink, or polka-dots. And they certainly didn't have little nubs or ridges along their length. "I...I don't think these really qualify as socket wrenches, Tails."

"Depends on...on what kinda socket." She was blushing brightly as he looked back at her.

"Right...I'm gonna pretend I didn't see and go back to worked." Which he did without a second thought, while she scampered off.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, and he had the engine fully dismantled and resting on the table. "Great..." He stared morosely at the pistons, or what was left of them. All four of the tungsten-coated heads had shattered, and the ceramic linings were almost powdered. "I had to mill these things myself so they'd work..." This meant he'd have to re-fabricate all the damaged/destroyed parts. And who knew how long that'd take. "What else can happen now?"

"Oh Miiilles." Tails singsonged as she came back in. For some reason the tone she used cause both of his tails to fluff.

"Ye-I..I..." His eyes widened when he saw what she had on; more like what she didn't have on. Biting her lip, and with a visible blush, Tails was wearing just a long shirt, exposing a pair of surprisingly long and shapely legs. "D-dwa??"

"Well, I have interesting news, and possibly  _very_ good news." She giggled. "I got curious and wanted to see if there was a chance we could actually be related in a way. So, I ran a comparison of our DNA. Looked over everything at least twice. And guess what!?"

"Uh, wh...what?" He asked, trying to ignore how it seemed like the shirt was ALL she had on.

"We aren't related in any fashion! Gender counterparts or possible interdimensional siblings, it's less than .00002%!"

"Ok. I'll admit it is interesting. But why are you so excited?"

"Since we aren't related, I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to help me with a certain...fantasy of mine." She slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up, revealing her uncovered pussy. 


	5. Chapter 5

The room was utterly silent for several seconds, save for the light clink of Miles tapping piston fragments together, his gaze bouncing between Tails' face and her bare sex. "Pardon...?" He managed to finally say.

Her cheeks darkened. "To be honest, it's...it's kind of a fantasy I've had for a while. I've tried my hand at dating, but you can probably tell I'm not the best at socializing, and the guys I did try going out with were intimidated by the others. That and learning I was able to design and build a dual-mode airplane, along with most of the stuff here, myself." She sighed. "The ones who weren't were more interested in trying to get me to hook them up with like Sonic or Rouge." She took a seat nearby, squeaking briefly at the cold. "Got to the point where I started wondering if another me would be the only one who'd want to be with me for me, you know? The more I thought about it, the more I found myself picturing moments like that, with male and female versions. After a while...it kinda became something that turned me on, a lot."

"O-oh." Miles managed to get out, still not really sure how to respond to the fact his female self had more or less asked him to sleep with her.

She must've noticed, because she asked something that struck home somewhat. "I'm guessing it's a similar situation for you?"

"Well, aside from...from that last bit, yeah." He gave her a sideways look, finding himself idly wondering what the rest of her looked like under that shirt. "Though, in my case, it was more of like my world's Sonic, and Knuckles sometimes, getting most of the attention." He pushed a bang out of his face. "The ones who weren't all gaga over them saw me as just the 'cute kid sidekick'...even though I can keep up with Sonic on a straightaway, and the only one really licensed to operate an aerial vehicle. One I built myself."

"Your Shadow gets pulled over a lot too?" She giggled at the 'you have no idea' expression he gave her.

"Almost got into it with one when she had the nerve to tell Sonic I needed to 'be taught not to fib' when I said the Tornado was my plane."

"You too, huh? The look on their face when they got told it was 'our' plane was satisfying, wasn't it?"

He chuckled. "Got that right." He stopped when  she changed her seat...to straddling his lap. "Uh...heh..." He tried not to turn red, failing miserably as she pushed down on him a little. "I...I guess we have a bit in c-common." He said, hoping she wouldn't notice him starting to react.

"Yeah." She leaned in. "And I think you're starting to like the idea, if 'junior' is any indication." She purred at the slowly growing bulge in his pants.

Miles just turned even redder.

"And to sweeten things, what do you think about a trade? Since this is my fantasy, I'll fulfill one of your's in return."

Miles stared. "Y-you're serious." While he wasn't saying it out loud, Tails was admittedly a pretty hot vixen, and despite the short time they'd been around each other, she was growing on him.

"Just name it."

"Well..." There  _was_ one thing he'd thought about, but never really thought any girl'd go for it. "Your plane have auto-pilot?" 


	6. Mile High Club

Miles looked at the sight below him; the city looked as lively as the one back home. He could just make out the cars on the streets from the altitude, the ocean sparkling against the beach, and the unmissable color of the Green Hills area just outside the city. He made a quick adjustment to the altitude and leveled off, hearing the Tornado's engine go to a steady thrum as it reached it's usual cruising height. The somewhat thin air whipped past his ears and goggles, making him inhale deeply. It felt like nothing had changed.

"Miles..."

Well, aside from the fact that Tails, wearing nothing but her flight jacket, was in his lap, grinding slightly against his crotch.

He bit back the moan that tried to come out; taking in the view with a cute and horny girl in your lap was a bit trickier than he thought. Especially with how the rumble of the plane was making him vibrate against her. And judging from the cute little squeaks she was letting out, she had no trouble noticing. "C'mon, Miles; quit teasing!" She whined, biting her lip.

"Someone's eager." He hid his smirk as best he could. While he'd never done it personally, he'd still seen enough porn to get an idea of how to act. And how to get the girl worked up a little.

"Considering what's jabbing me down there, can you blame me!?" She squirmed in his lap, reaching down to work on getting his pants open.

Meanwhile, Miles got the autopilot going.  _'Huh, she's got a pattern setting. I should put one in mine when I get-'_ He was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a slender hand pulling him out of his pants, along with a shocked yelp.

"Holy hell!" Tails squeaked, staring at the erection now jutting up between her thighs. Now that she had a good look at it, she was realizing her hand just barely made it around. "You're hung like a freaking  _donkey_! Literally!"

"Um...heh...yeah." He turned red. "Kinda makes it hard to wear swim trunks comfortably."   

"To put it mildly!" She ran her hand along its length. "I-I'm not even sure if it'll even fit in me...I mean, you could have Big walking funny from this thing!"

"Is that a good a thing?" He asked, feeling a little braver as she did that. While she was preoccupied, he let his hands roam a bit, slipping up under to grip her rear. At first he though she was on the slender side, given how fluffed up her fur was. When he felt his fingers gently dig into something that wasn't fur, but still soft, and rather squeezable, he realized it was hiding a lot more then her modesty. "I'm not the only one hiding something." He said, getting a soft gasp from Tails as he gave her surprisingly plump ass a firm squeeze.

"I...ahh!" She squeaked when he squeezed harder, feeling his hands sink slightly into her backside.

Later on, Miles wasn't too sure what gave him the nerve to do it, but hearing that was enough to encourage him to roam a bit more. Her jacket was already unzipped, so he kept one cheek in his grip, lightly squeezing and kneading while his other gently pushed it open. "Whoa..." He whispered when he was rewarded by the sight of an impressive-looking nipple peeking out from her fur, the pale pink nub almost daring him to do something. When his hand slipped around her breast, he found that the plump globe was considerably more than a handful. "Who's the one packing now?"

"It...it's kinda em-mmmm-embarassing to wearing anything form-fitting." She said, letting out a shuddering exhale as she squirmed in his grip some.

"You know, if you did, then you definitely wouldn't be mistaken for a little kid." Unable to resist, he started to nibble lightly on the nape of her neck before giving the hard nub a pinch as well, making her squeal.

"Ahh...d-do that again..." She whispered, his ministrations making her a little bolder as well. Her grip on his shaft tightened a little and she pulled him up between her legs and against her stomach before slowly pumping, making him buck slightly in response and surprise. "Heh, don't...don't tell me you've never jerked off with this monster." She teased, moving to pull his pants down further with her tails.

"Given my work-damn girl.." He grunted slightly as she gradually picked up speed. "My workshop's kind of the...the hangout place, so privacy's kind of a premium." He was glad her back was to him, so when she started on him with both hands, she couldn't see his eyes roll back slightly.

"Heh, better hope Shadow never sees this thing. Girl may act tough, but she's a shameless nympho when she gets turned on. Won't believe how many times I've seen her rubbing one out to a porno." Miles caught her giving her hand a long lick before using it to lube him up some. "Huh, you taste like beer."

"Beer?"

"Yeah." She looked back at him and grinned, stroking harder. "Luckily for you, I  _like_ beer."

"I...oh jeeze...I see..."  _'Oh, two can play this game!'_ He thought, lightly squishing her breast in his hand. Not enough to hurt, but it definitely got a louder moan from her. A moan that turned into a squawk of surprise when his other hand slipped between her legs, his fingers gliding over her already wet mound. "Well, well. What do we have 'here'?" The moment he said the last word, his finger slid in between her folds, making Tails squeal loudly when her arousal offered no resistance to the not unwelcome intrusion.

"Haa..!" She gasped, arching her back a little as he began to gently pump his finger into her, his thumb resting on her clit. "Oh god...! Your hand!"

"Too much?"

"N-No!" She whined. "Just I've...I've never been touched there by anyone but Sonic...!" Her eyes widened when she felt his cock throb a little in her hands

"Ok...that's hot." He smirked, slowly adding another finger. "She ever do this?" He began to slowly circle his thumb around her button, making her buck her hips into his hand. Thankfully, they were several thousand feet up, so no one else heard Tails cry out in pleasure. One that got louder when he added tugging, rolling, and pinching her nipple to the 'torment'. After a couple slow thrusts, he withdrew his finger, wiggling it slightly to get a sensitive spot on the way out. "Hm, got me wondering what you taste like." 

Tail's face flushed crimson when he stuck the coated digit in his mouth like he was licking icing off it.

"Hm, Sonic know you taste caramel?" He smirked and whispered into her ear. "And I do enjoy a good caramel."

That proved to be her breaking point. "I...I-I can't take it! Take me, please!" She screamed. "I want this massive dick of yours plowing me like a fleshlight!"

Miles blinked. "Uh.."

"I'm not good at dirty talk.." She admitted. "But still, I want you in me, now!"

Either Miles was stronger than he thought he was, or she was surprisingly light, because he had almost no trouble helping her lift up to position herself over him.

"Uh-oh..." She gulped.

"What?"

"I...dunno which I want first!"

"Heh, maybe we should try vanilla, since neither of us have done it." He moved so he was just prodding her entrance, making her sex quiver a bit.

"Oh." She let out a weak giggle. "Right...ok...let's do it!" She exhaled and slowly pushed down on him, barely fighting back a moaning squeal as the head pushed her netherlips open, letting a bit of her honey trickle down his shaft. "F-fuck YES!" She cried, panting harder with each inch that she descended, feeling his size stretch her walls. She gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to start riding him before feeling herself finally settle back in his lap.

"Hoova..." Miles exhaled. "I-I've heard some guys say a girl they've been with is tight...and they weren't kidding!" 

"I'll say!" Tails' voice hitched before she began to bounce slightly in his lap. "Ooh yeeahhh..." She moaned, leaning against him.

"I'll second _that_!" Miles slid his arms back around her, returning his grip back to her breast as he slowly thrusted in return. ""Damn...your pussy is unreal!"

"And your cock..." She sputtered a giggle. "We really are bad at dirty talk, aren't we?"

Miles just nodded. "Pretty much. Though, you do feel really,  _reeally_ good." He thrust harder, resuming the tweaks and pinches to her nipple.

"ThaAAHHHnks! Don't you dare stop!" She screamed, bouncing hard in his lap now. The jacket has just on her arms now, letting the unheld breast bounce freely in time with the light smacks of flesh. Until she grabbed it and started playing with herself. "Oh yesss..." She hissed in pleasure,  grinding around him with each thrust. "Plow your little vixen hard...!"

The two were enthusiastic, but it was still their first time, which probably made sense when Miles felt an somewhat familiar pressure building, the same kind he felt from masturbating. "Tails, you may wanna get up...I think I'm gonna-" He was cut off when her walls clamped down on him.

"No you don't!" She growled, hissing as he let out a raspy grunt and bucked into her hard, followed by a moist, thick warmth spilling into her. He bucked a couple more times, spilling into her a bit more each time, both of them feeling a bit of cum tricking out. "W-whoa..." She panted.

'Yeah...but...but I-" Miles was again cut off when Tails managed to spin around on his cock, showing off a bit of limberness to twirl around in his lap without getting up. "Ok...that was impressive. But still..."

"Miles, it's ok." She grinned. "I checked the chance of THAT, too. Apparently, being from an alternate dimension renders your semen incompatible with us. Which means you can ride me bareback to our hearts content." She finished by kissing him. "Speaking of 'content'." She wiggled her hips a bit. "Someone's still rearing to go. Whaddaya see we go go another round or two?" She giggled when he grabbed hold again, this time burying his face in her breasts. "I'll take that as a yes! Pound me hard, big boy!"


End file.
